


Socialize

by VenTheWriter



Series: Moonlight Series [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenTheWriter/pseuds/VenTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi is encouraged to go out and socialize. </p><p>[Can be read as stand-alone]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socialize

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini story to go along with the Moonlight series. Think of it as a filler episode.

It was a Friday night and, as per usual, Akashi was finishing up with a student council meeting. He was currently only one of the first year reps, as elections take place the year before, however he was proud to say that he often would stay behind with the upper council members for discussion and to offer valued advice. As such it was common for him to be leaving the campus buildings long after the sun had set with them, strolling along with the vice president on his right as she vented her frustrations about the proceedings to him. Izuki, the council’s secretary, was on his left as usual, but instead of offering up poor jokes he had his nose buried in his phone.

“... and maybe if he could stay on topic for more than five seconds we could finally get the theatre budget ironed out like they keep asking,” Taki grumbled. Her arms flung out, accompanied by a groan that was as angry as it was disheartening. She really did have a point. Their current president was more concerned with his title than actually handling any responsibilities. Akashi thought that she would make a fine vice president next year as well, and reminded himself to give her much more reign to do things as soon as he was instated. She had a good head on her shoulders.

“Don’t worry, Taki-san,” he told her with a smile. “I’ll invite Satori-san for coffee and talk it over with him. I’m sure that this matter will get settled by next week.”

Taki exhaled deeply, the puff of breath turning visible and curling into the night, and chipped nails digging through her hair. “Thanks, Akashi. I don’t know how this council would get anything done if you didn’t step in. Satori-san is just… so...eugh!” The sound was rather nasally, and he chuckled briefly.

“Anything I can do to help,” he told her. She thanked him again before bouncing off to catch her bus, waving over her shoulder. He waved back. A glance over his shoulder showed him Izuki still buried in his phone.

“It’s rather rude not to say goodbye to someone when they leave,” he scolded, which seemed to finally catch Izuki’s attention.

“There’s a party tonight,” he said. “Wanna go?”

Akashi grimaced, mostly from being ignored but also from why he was being ignored.

“I’ll pass,” he said, turning on his heel to briskly walk back to his dorm. He really didn’t care if Izuki followed him, but the crunch of shoes on asphalt told him he was. Parties were not his thing. There were too many people standing too close together, getting up to too many boisterous activities at low levels of sobriety. There were much better ways he could spend his time. He had a presentation due in two weeks for one of his business classes he needed to get ahead on, not to mention Tetsuya had left his books all over his side of the room again and they needed to be moved.

“Awww, c’mon Akashi,” Izuki skipped up next to him. “You need to have some kind of fun in your life.”

“Your parties are not what I consider fun.” Akashi knew he sounded terse, petulant even, but he disliked it when people insisted on things like this. Expressing disinterest in parties seemed to be a taboo on his floor. When he declined an invitation from Tetsuya some time ago, he stared at him as if he had six heads. Akashi just stared back until he eventually backed down and called him strange. Thankfully Izuki seemed to understand, whether from his tone or from his stance he didn’t care. They got back to the dorms in silence, Akashi only feeling a slight tug in his stomach for snapping at Izuki.

They were just climbing the stairs up to their floor when Akashi’s phone hummed consistently in his pocket. A knot started to form in his stomach. It was a call, and he had a feeling he knew who it was from.

“Sei-chaaaan!”

Akashi kept the phone a foot from his ear. Reo’s voice was hardly decipherable over the blaring music, the shouts of who knows who, and the crackling of the speaker as it was overstimulated. Naturally, his intramural team was in the throes of whatever party Izuki had tried to coerce him to attend. Akashi didn’t even respond before Reo continued.

“Sei-chan where are you? Is Izuki with you? Your council meeting ended ages ago!”

He gave a side glance to Izuki, who whistled and held his phone so close to his face that his nose was certainly pressing some of the buttons. The sharp pain of betrayal blossomed in his chest.

“I’m back home, Reo,” Akashi ground out. “I have work I need to do.”

“You aaaaalways have work you need to do,” Reo whined.

He and Izuki made it to their floor, Izuki keeping his nose to his phone as he veered off to his own room.

“That’s because I don’t shirk off my responsibilities like some people,” he chided, juggling his keys to get his door open. He pursed his lips at the mess of books on his bed. It seemed like _someone_ made the mess even worse in the time he’d left. He started to simply slide them on the floor at first, but kept a couple of hardcovers on the side to shove under Tetsuya’s pillow and mattress before he got home. There was more indecipherable sounds from Reo and possibly Kotarou as well, but it was still hard to hear over the crackles of music.

He let them continue on, putting his phone on speaker so he could starts to put his books and jacket away. He wondered if it would get cold enough for snow this year. A small part of him hoped for it, but he also didn’t want to have to deal with the slush and the inevitable strain of illness that would come barrelling through the floor. Not that he was worried about getting sick. His family had quite the immune systems.

“Oh hey look!” He could finally pick up Kotarou saying actual words. “Kagami finally got here!”

“Yeah! Hey Sei-chan your roommate’s with him!”

Ah, so that’s where Tetsuya was. He wasn’t very surprised, to be honest. Kagami and Tetsuya did enjoy these types of things. It gave him more time to stash the books. He picked up two rather thick volumes, trying to judge which of them was thicker.

“Hey Reo-nii, isn’t that the brunette chihuahua guy with them too?”

 _Thunk. Thunk._ Akashi leaped over the books on the floor and scrambled his hands across the desk for his phone.

“Oh yeah, you mean Kagami’s roo-”

“I’ll be there in five minutes,” he mashed the speaker-off button and yanked the phone up to his ear, a warm bubble inflating in his gut. “Bye.”

He hung up the phone and let it clatter back onto the desk, leaping back over the mess to his closet. His fingers only shook a little as he leafed through his wardrobe, trying to find something to wear. What did people even wear to parties? Khakis? He had to have a pair of those in here somewhere. He still didn’t want to look like a slob either, though. He didn’t want his peers to think he was a mess. Dress shirt? No, perhaps that was too much. He decided on a pair of black pants and a red collared shirt. Would that be dressed down enough to not look formal but classy enough to look distinguished and respectable? No, maybe it was too much. Maybe a knit vest and a longsleeve would be better. Except that would look incredibly bookish and while he enjoyed books he was not a very avid reader.

He clamoured around his room, cursing inwardly as he nearly tripped over the books scattered across the floor as he threw clothing item upon clothing item onto his bed. Tomorrow he was going to sit and watch Tetsuya put every single book away whether he wanted to or not. He glanced quickly at the time trying to get a gauge for how long they’d been back and how long he thought Izuki would take before he left. Otherwise he would have no idea where to go and miss his opportunity.

He opted for a lower cut black v neck and a pair of grey pants. He found that trying to redress himself when every nerve seemed to be on full alert and wanting to move as quickly as they could was not very helpful. There was no time to do his hair, so he just ran his fingers through it a few times to smooth out any knots and prayed it turned out alright. A quick look at his reflection against his dark phone screen showed no food in his teeth or marks on his face. He scooped up his jacket and scarf, threw on his shoes, and rocketed out of the room just in time to see Izuki pop open the doors to the staircase. He looked up, alarmed at Akashi’s sudden appearance. Akashi took a moment to straighten himself out before he casually locked the door behind him and strolled over.

“Decided to come?” Izuki asked with a failing attempt at stopping his grin.

“Of course,” Akashi said, buttoning up his jacket and bundling into his scarf. “I decided that it would be good to socialize with the people that I’m living with in places other than the breakfast table and the basketball court.”

“Of course.” Izuki didn’t even try to stop his grin this time, big and toothy. He propped the door open and gestured for Akashi to go through first. “I bet you’re just _dog_ -gone excited to chat with everyone. I’m you’ll do _fetching_ -ly well.”

 

[At the end of it, Akashi looks fine. He spends most of his time pasted against a wall the entire time, working up the courage to actually go and talk to Furihata without making a fool of himself. He ends up sitting between Kuroko and Mibuchi on the couch, nursing a drink he didn’t even like, morosely talking about how great Furihata looked and how cute he looks when he destoys everyone at their Game Nights and how he would ask the smartest questions in class and he was just _so great you guys you know this drink doesn’t taste so bad once it’s halfway done._ ]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Mibuchi [over the phone]: Are you sure you’re not gonna come, Sei-chan? Everyone’s having fun right now.  
> Akashi: I would love to, but I’m afraid I’m quite bu–  
> Hayama: Oh hey, I see Kuroko and Kagami! Looks like they’re with some friends… Wait, Reo-nee, isn’t that brunette the chihuahua guy?  
> Mibuchi: Oh, you mean the one who faced Sei-cha–  
> Akashi: I’ll be there in five minutes.
> 
> From incorrectknb [http://incorrectknb.tumblr.com/post/128486688216/mibuchi-over-the-phone-are-you-sure-youre-not]
> 
> Tweaked a bit to fit my Uni AU, but shhhhh.  
> I wanted to try my hand at something a little shorter, written in a much shorter period of time. I dunno if I like it.  
> Also I need to stop writing Izuki into things because I love him, but my pun game is weak. So weak.


End file.
